Mens Mentis
by SketchGal2
Summary: Spencer centered one-shot. Spencer reflects over his Christmas and New Years with the Morgan family while pondering the prospect of a relationship with one its members.Please Read and Review title translation intellect, thought, mind


Something that just popped into my head. I wanted to type it out thinking that maybe it will help me get started again on my unfinished works. Check them out when you have the chance. At the moment "The Evolution of Spencer Reid" another CM fanfic. Please read and review that, thanks. I'm wondering if I should continue it.

Please review this too after reading thank you! :)

* * *

><p>"Sh-she really said that about me?" A surprised Spencer Reid said, looking up at his colleague with puppy dog eyes.<p>

"Yeah, kid. She couldn't stop talking about you after your visit" Morgan said smiling at Reid.

"She couldn't?" Reid asked in disbelief. Morgan laughed at the doctor's expression.

"I'm starting to think she is in love with you." A mixture of horror and excitement on his face caused Morgan to laugh even more. Reid scowled at him a faint blush on his cheeks and ears appearing.

He could could tell that Morgan was telling him the truth, but at the same time amused by the whole two BAU agents were in the lounge room on break for the moment discussing their vacation. Reid joined Morgan's family for a few days after Christmas, New Years included, to spend time with them. He had planned to visit his mother but unfortunately Diana Reid was experiencing difficulties with reactions to her new medication. The Sanatorium recommended that Reid not visit, but to instead leave his customary letter in the mail. This revelation saddened him. He felt even more upset when he had to lie to his BAU team about his plans for the Christmas and New Years break. That was until Morgan stopped him in the hallways on his way out at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>"Reid! Wait up" Reid turned around to see Morgan walking towards him. Reid stopped his journey to the elevator meeting Morgan in the middle of the hallway.<p>

"Yes?"

"I know you were lying back there," Morgan started giving Reid intense eye contact. A flash of surprise crossed Reid's features before he covered it up with a look of innocence.

"Wha-"

"Reid" Morgan said taking a step forward and placing a hand on Reid's shoulder. "Hey, look at me." Reid's eyes averted to everywhere but Morgan for a few moments before settling on his face. Morgan's face creased with worry whereas Reid's resembled a trapped mouse.

"Something has been bothering you all day Reid. You're not leaving until you tell me what it is" he said continuing to stare intently at Reid. "What's been up with you?"

Reid took a deep breath. Inside his mind he debated over the thought of telling Morgan at least part of the truth to satisfy him so he could go home, against the whole truth which would leave him very uncomfortably vulnerable. Reid considered Morgan his friend of course, but he believed he was owed a secret to himself every now and again.

"My...uhm original plans fell through," Reid began at a brisk pace. "Nothing to worry about though. Did you know that Christmas and New Years breaks for the workplace started-"

"Spencer Reid-" Morgan started, stopping Reid again in his tracks. His intense stare seemed to bore into Reid's soul, his heart and mind seeking the truth.

Reid's shoulders drooped while he bit his lip.A few moments of silence he poured his heart and frustrations of his problems out to Morgan. Morgan listened attentively to Reid's story. Once Reid stopped Morgan enveloped him into a tight hug. Reid blinked into Morgan's shoulder, face buried deep in the shoulder of his cotton jacket.

Reid knew Morgan was a touchy feel-ly friend, but for himself to express himself this much to Reid threw Reid for a seemingly never-ending loop of emotions. He felt anguish, frustration at himself,confusion, heartache, warmth and then...a calm settled over him. There was also the mention that human touch, which usually bothered Reid somewhat, but from Morgan and a select few he felt at ease. Morgan pulled away from Reid looking into his face again. Reid's watery hazel eyes focused into Morgan's dark brown ones which shown happiness.

"You're joining me for vacation" Reid's eyes went wide in confusion at the exclamation. He started to protest at the idea, not in a way that suggested he hated the idea, but in a way that he did not want to intrude in on Morgan spending time with his family. The agents had a limited amount of time to spend with their families during the year because of their job. He knew each and every agent in their group anticipated vacations such as these to spend with their families. Reid didn't want to ruin that for Morgan.

"No ifs, ands or buts about it Reid. I have an extra plane ticket anyway" he said smirking. Before Reid knew it, he and Morgan were in Chicago knocking on the door of Fran Morgan. When the door opened a surprised but happy Desirée Morgan appeared happily ushering in the two with their luggage inside. She gave her older brother a hug and kiss before turning to Reid shyly saying hello. Reid returned the same shy look before greeting her and moving on into the living room. The smell of cookies gained entrance into Reid's nostrils. He met up with Sarah and Fran Morgan as he moved further into the house, being greeted by hugs and kisses as Derek was.

The rest of the days became one happy blur soon after. They watched the customary Christmas specials on television, decorated cookies, enjoyed good food, exchanging gifts and embarrassing Derek Morgan childhood stories. Somehow on Christmas day Reid ended up under the mistletoe with Desiree, while the rest of the family instigated them in the background to follow tradition. Reid gave into pressure by promptly pressing a chaste kiss to Desiree's lips shocking the entire room. He said his good nights to the family, head low and red-faced, retreating to the guest room.

New Years was even better spent with the Morgan clan. The group went out to eat, enjoying each others company. They gathered in the square as midnight approached watching the fresh snow fall. Reid looked up mesmerized on the soft flakes when he felt someone move next to him. He looked down and saw Desiree looking at her new watch with a cocked eyebrow, lips moving silently. Reid watched her curiously, taking a few moments to realize she was counting down. Before he knew it a loud cheer of "Happy New Year!" sounded and a forceful tug down to Desiree's level occurred. His lips landed softly on hers as the cheering continued for what seemed like an eternity. He heard a faint sound of laughter from the rest of the Morgan family who were standing in front of them. The kiss soon broke leaving Reid in a daze. Desiree looked at the doctor giggling and looping her arm in his.

After half an hour of the group greeting their neighbors of the New Year they returned to the apartment drinking coco and enjoying cake. Reid gave his good nights to the family, timidly in Desiree's direction, turning in for the night.

On the last day of Reid's visit, of which the Morgan women and Derek protested, he looked longingly at the apartment. he was encouraged with great love and kindness from the family to return the next year. On his mind were the two kisses from Desiree, smiling happily to himself.

* * *

><p>Reid searched the older man's face for any sign of foul play yet again. When he realized Morgan wasn't joking a bashful smile spread on his face. Morgan took a sip out his mug. Reid knew the kisses he received from Desiree logically meant there was an attraction of some sort between the two of them. What he also took into consideration on top that were the messages she sent to Derek to be passed along to Reid. Many of the messages caused Reid to blush as Morgan read them aloud earlier.<p>

"I'm giving her your number since you didn't have the guts to give it to her on New Years" Morgan said, snapping Reid out of his daze. He cleared his throat and looked at Morgan again.

"Sorry-what?"

"You heard me," Morgan replied back. "She wants you Reid. I couldn't see my baby sister being with anyone else better for her than you. You're the little annoying geek brother I never had. I want to see her happy and you too."

Reid's heart stopped. A soft expression eased into his face as he looked into Morgan's sincere brown eyes. He felt heat rising from his face knowing tears threatening to fall. So he looked down on the floor again, eyebrows upward and a smile on his face. The love he received from Morgan just now lifted his spirits up. He had the same warmth in his heart he had while joining the Morgan's for their holiday break.

"Would it not be better if you gave me her number...so I could surprise her?" Reid said giving Morgan eye contact again. An unreadable expression crossed Morgan's face. Reid quickly panicked, wondering if he suggested the wrong thing.

"Sorry, I mean, that's too weird or stalker-like and we could follow your idea-"

"Reid, stop" Morgan said chuckling. Reid continued rambling on about the average rate a person with socially awkward tendencies escalating to sociopath tendencies, but stopped when Morgan wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "That's a perfect idea. Stop talking about yourself like that. There is nothing wrong with you okay?"

Reid nodded but Morgan noted he didn't entirely believe it. Reminding himself to address the issue at a later date, Morgan pulled out his phone searching for his baby sister's number.

"Here, where's your phone?"

Reid went into his pocket pulling out his phone, only to have it snatched by Morgan a second later.

Reid yelped, Morgan smirked turning his back from Reid's direction punching his sister's number into Reid's phone. Reid scowled, peeking over Morgan's shoulders to make sure he wasn't doing anything else. Morgan turned back around handing Reid back his phone.

"When are gonna call her?" Morgan asked. Reid shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

"I dunno" he drew out lips turned up. Morgan gave him a pat on the back sighing.

JJ appeared at the door folders in hand.

"Guys?" The two agents turned their heads to the blonde. "Got a new case" she said. She looked at the two faces. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Reid and Morgan exchanged looks. One man's face reflected a cool exterior while the other nervous.

"Nothing at all" Morgan answered walking over to the agent. He threw Reid a wink over his shoulder exiting the room. JJ looked at the retreating form of Morgan before turning to Reid again who looked guilty of something.

"Spence?"

"So-what's our new case about?" Reid asked walking over to JJ and tucking is phone in his pocket. JJ narrowed her eyes at him briefly, Reid taking into account that she'd probably bring the subject up again led the way out of the mentally reminded himself to surprise Desiree a call that night. As he thought about it, a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>The end! :D<p>

I hope that was enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, check out my other story "The Evolution of Spencer Reid".

Thank you for reading I appreciate it. :)


End file.
